Toughts of heart
by Jin Shen Si
Summary: Yugi likes Yami, Yami is too stupid to notice, Yugi starts to make converstations with a voice in his head and as a cherry on top Anzu likes Yugi and does anything to win his heart. YaoiShonenai. YxYY RxB MxM. T for now.
1. The start!

Jin: BEHOLD! My first YxYY Shonen-ai/Yaoi story!

Writer: (cought)onlyone(cought)

Jin: YOUR FIRED! (throws shoe)

Writer: You can't fire me! (dodges shoe) You get cramps on your fingers!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi walked down the street on his way to school in deep toughts. He was thinking of his Yami and how Malik's and Ryou's yamis weren't even close as kind to their hikaris as Yami was to Yugi, but still lived in a same household. What was also in Yugi's mind was that he still hadn't talked to Yami about sharing a bed. It was about a time to him to get his own one even if Yami wanted to be close to his hikari now that he had his own body. Of course Yugi wouldn't minded sleeping in the same bed if they were together, but hiding his feelings from his yami and the same time sharing a bed with him made Yugi a little nervous... Yes, Yugi has a crush on Yami. Still deep in tought Yugi suddenly ran into someone, muttered an apology and contuned walking, but was suddenly stoped by a pair of hands around his shoulders. So Yugi screamed in suprise and the attacker let him go to hold his ears. The little Hikari kicked the attacker and turned around to face the Him and the sign made him sweatdrop; Jonouchi was curled on the ground holding his stomak and trempling slighty.

"Oh my ra! I'm really sorry Jou!" Yugi kneeled to help his friend who was yelping quietly from the touch. "Yugi... WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT KICK?! AN INCH LOWER AND I'D NEVER BE A FATHER!" Yugi blushed from his friends outbrust and went quiet scraching the back of his head. "Now I know why you wear those goddamed boots! Your so short, but you give one hell of kicks." Jonouchi sighed and lifted a bag he dropped when he got the kick from hell. "I'm so sowwy Jou..." Yugi sniffed and made his best puppyeyes. 'Oh no, not those again.' Jou tought and hit his friend across the head. "Yeah yeah, let's just go before we're late." he sighed again and started to walk. Yugi smiled and ran to his friend's side.

--------------------------------------------------------

At school Yugi had to duck into a nearest bush when he saw Anzu running to them with wide arms. "Yuuugiiii!" she smiled and lifted the boy from the bushes. "I never get to hide from you, eh anzu?" yugi said and blushed slighty as the girl hugged him around his head. Jou just grined like a crazy from afar and Honda walked to him. "Anzu is hanging on Yugi again? I don't understand why won't he just change school already." He said with sweatdrop. "Meh, the girl is crazy over him and tries to win his heart by being waaaay over friendly. How horrible to our little Chibiyugi." Jonouchi smirked and earned a rock stuck from his head thrown by very annoyed Anzu who had heard what Jonouchi said. "I was just joking! You and Yugi have something aganst me!" Jou whined and crawled to clueless Yugi who remembered the kick from earlier and blushed slightly. Oh, if his friends would know that he was gay... Anzu would probaply start stripping right there to test if he was joking, Jou would sue him for groping (altought it was a pure kick, no side toughts. Besides, he would probaply be too busy to drool over Anzu's half naked body.) and Honda... He probaply wouldn't mind, he was a gay himself too. Yugi smiled at the fight of his two friends and looked at his watch only to find out that Yami would be late soon if he didn't show up quickly. Yugi had left the house earlier to take longer and nicer way to school, while Yami had to take a shower and told yugi he would be right after him. '_Well... He got that wrong. I bet his on the computer right now and won't notice the time before lunch._' Yugi sighed and looked up from his watch. "We should get going the class starts soon." he said and dragged Jou inside the schoolbuilding by the collar of his shirt while giggling slightly. Why did he worry about Yami being at school in time? It wasn't his bussiness anyway.

_Maybe because you care about him stupid._

**'Woah! Who are you?!'**

_Your mom._

**'Haha.'**

_Dad?_

**'Very funny.'**

_I know._

_So... About the pharaoh._

**'What about him?'**

_He's behind you._

And as that being said Yugi felt two arms wrap around his shoulders and when he looked up he saw Yami's smiling face. "Are you sick or what Hikari? You didn't get scared today, but usualy this scares the living daylights out of you." Yami asked looking worried wich made Yugi shrug. "Yami, as said; you do that every single day. Don't you think I can see it comming?" Yugi sighed and the pharao's eyes watered. "Why are you being so cold today Yugi? Don't you like me anymore?" Yami whined childishly and looked Yugi with big watery chibieyes. '_He's as bad as Yugi if even worse._' Jonouchi sweatdropped and headed to class. "Yami of course I like you and by the way, that doesn't work for me... I can do it too." Yugi smiled and then pulled on his chibiface too. Few pupils passing them rolled their eyes and couple fought themselfs from hugging the spiky haired chibis.

_Your pathetic..._

**'You again?'**

_No... Your mom._

**'She's dead.'**

_Dad?_

**'Still dead too.'**

_Fuck... Pharaoh?_

**'I'd belive, but your voice is different and he knows my parents are dead.'**

_Stop talking about your dead parents!_

**'Why? They don't mind anyway... Because their dead.'**

_Curse you Flathair!_

**'Flathair?'**

_I'm going to call you that._

**'No your not!'**

_It's final._

**'Okay then... Old bat.'**

_Yea, I'm that smart!_

**'No. Your just too blind to see that my hair is spiky not flat.'**

_... Spiky then._

_'Better.'_

Yugi snapped back to reality by a tap on his shoulder. "Mr.Yugi you and your riend are late." He rised his head to see their Biology teacher looking slightly annoyed. "WHAT?!" Yugi screamed and looked at the clock on the wall that showed it was five minutes past eight. "No way..." Yugi turned pale and Yami got worried. "Actually Mr.Teacher, I was here to take Yugi home. He's sick, but sneaked to school when I wasn't looking." Yami quickly lied and lifted Yugi to his feet. The teacher stared at Yamis face for a while and for a minute Yami tought he would be catched for the lie, but the teacher finaly smiled and nodded. "He really does look a little pale. Take the sick kid home and take good care for him." Yami sighed and dragged paralyzed Yugi out. "Thanks for the save Yami." Yugi finaly sighed after standing a minute on the schoolyard. "No problem." Yami smiled as they walked to home in silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin: Reviews?


	2. Mentaly OK?

**Jin: **Back!

**Writer:** Oh, please! You were sleeping and ditching from school whole week!

**Jin:** Nu-uh!

**Writer:** Don't lie to me and readers!

**Jin:** ... I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! Happy?

**Writer:** Very...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi was cooking dinner for him and his spikey haired yami. He was glad Yami had gone up with the excuse, that Yugi was sick. He really didn't want to ruin his reputation as an always-in-time type of person. Just as he flipped the last peace of fish over on th grill, two arms suddenly shot from both sides of his head and covered the said boys eyes. "Quess who?" said a male voice, little deeper than his own. "Yami! You can't do that while I'm cooking! The fish will burn!" Yugi cried and quickly shrugged the hands off and flipped the fish on a plate to humor it's rice friend and vegetables. Oh boy, did that food must have fun while talking to eachother mentaly. (Jin: I had to...)

_This can't be true... Spikey, you do realise your thinking about food joking with eachother, right?_

**'Oh, it's you again... I had high hopes it would be my mom or dad... But oh yeah... Their dead.'**

_Don't start that again!_

**'Why not? It's not like your dead and would get hurt. You aren't dead, right?'**

_No, thanks for noticing._

**'No problem.'**

_But about the food..._

**'Oh, it was nothing... Just bored.'**

_So theres no need for me to worry about your mental healty?_

**'No.'**

Yami looked confused at Yugi, who was spacing out again. 'Second time in a hour... I hope everything's alright.' "Hey, Yugi? You alright?" he asked lowering his head same level as the shorty's focused face. "Huh?" Yugi snapped back to reality and felt butterflys in his stomak when he noticed how close Yami was. The spiky quickly took a step backwards and slipped on the carpet landing on his butt. "Woah! Easy there! You okay?" Yami held his hand to the shorter boy, who took it and rubbed his back. "Not my day.." Yugi muttered and leaped himself on his yami withou thinkin much. He just wanted to go to sleep and wake up next morning. Yugi glanced the clock on kitchen's wall from very confused Yami's arms. One in freaking afternoon?! Well, maybe he could survie.

_Oh, Spiiikeyyy?_

This was going to be a long day...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jin:** Short, but so am I. Liked it? R&R pwease?

**Writer:** I wouldn't bet for it...


End file.
